


Water Under the Bridge

by Percyjacksonfan3



Series: i found love where it wasn't supposed to be [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Found Family, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry and Draco POV, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon Fix-It, Secret Relationship, Sexy Times, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, everyone becomes best friends and i think that's beautiful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyjacksonfan3/pseuds/Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: After the war with Voldemort there's nothing left for everyone to do but try and move on. Together.If only it was that easy.Yet another Eighth Year fic where Draco and Harry return to Hogwarts for Eighth Year and figure out that without the pressure of Draco's parents and saving the world they actually don't hate each other as much as they'd thought. Or at all really. And somehow that means all of their friends have to become friends too, right?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: i found love where it wasn't supposed to be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182833
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay people, let's do this. I have been working on this fic for years now and it is a monster. I have two (possibly three) fics planned for this series, and the first two are nearly complete and total over 200 000 words when combined. I've finally decided to take the leap and start posting, even though if I'm being honest this fandom scares the crap out of me.
> 
> Huge thanks to @yourstrulytay (who writes amazing fic that you should all go check out, or go find her on Tumblr) for being the best beta in the world.
> 
> Fic title taken from the song Water Under the Bridge by Adele. Series title from the song I Found by Amber Run.

It starts with this.

With the son of Lily and James Potter entering _Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ for the first time.

With the son of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy already there, being the first Hogwarts student and wizard his age that the famous Harry Potter ever meets.

It does not start well.

* * *

Following that there is a moment on a train, with an offered hand and an answer that comes in the form of a rejection of friendship.

With one boy too proud to forget and another too overwhelmed to stop- or even realize- what he's started.

From there the story is more personal than either will admit.


	2. i'm sick of losing soulmates, so where do we begin

The trials in the aftermath of the war make Harry want to scream.

He thinks he'd have walked out the very first day if it hadn't been for Hermione clutching one of his hands and Ron sitting on the other side of him. He hasn't had to speak at any yet, thank Merlin, but he's been asked to be present in the hopes that it will calm the public and they'll follow his example in these stressful times.

At least that's what Kingsley had said. Since Harry is such an influential figure now and all.

It's been a long few weeks since the war, only made worse with Harry's face plastered across every paper in the wizarding community. With owls upon owls of interview offers, biography offers, photo shoot requests and everybody wanting to know what he's been up to since murdering the evillest wizard in the history of Britain’s wizarding world. Everyone wants to know how he'd really defeated Voldemort, because apparently hundreds of eyewitnesses aren't enough to convince the press that Voldemort had died at the hands of a simple _Expelliarmus_ spell.

And there's the fan mail, the hate mail, the critics and the theorists who think he's interested in what they have to say. He's heard that some people think he's still got the dragon from Gringotts chained up as a pet in his backyard; then there was that one bloke that had even said he'd hired Voldemort to elevate himself to fame.

Harry had burned that letter right away and ranted to Ron and Hermione about it for a week. Both of them are very familiar with the name of Nigel Harrington, and to never, ever answer letters from him.

The trials haven't been his only public appearances since the end of the war either. McGonagall had asked him to come the first day the reconstruction of Hogwarts had started, something Harry would have done anyway, to raise awareness. Kingsley had asked him to visit the Ministry a couple of times so the press could get pictures of Harry Potter showing his support for the new government. Even though they'd just spent the time drinking tea, eating biscuits and talking about pretty much anything except the current political situation, it hadn't stopped Harry from feeling slightly used.

In his downtime he's been cleaning out 12 Grimmauld Place, trying to fix it up so that by the end of the summer it might actually resemble a home again. He'd done Sirius's room first, to get that out of the way, and now he’s working on Regulus's.

It hasn't been the easiest of jobs.

But mostly Harry spends his time at the Ministry in attendance of the trials. Trials of Death Eaters, of people who had aided the Death Eaters, of people who are rebelling against the new Ministry and more. Day after day people are brought up as witnesses, people cry and people are sent to various wizard prisons or pardoned.

Harry is bored stiff.

Somehow he hadn't realized what would come after a war. The rebuilding he'd expected. It had only taken a week with the various volunteers, most of them past students, coming out to help fix Hogwarts, only one day of which Harry hadn't been able to attend. But the trials and the posing, the speculating and the theories, articles, books and more that came out of it all... Harry is so very tired.

Hermione worries about him, saying he’s exhausted, but he waves her off.

"Things will settle down." He tells her. "It's only been a couple of weeks."

The fact that he can’t sleep more than 2 hours straight might not be helping. He's started reading in bed at night, Merlin help him.

The first week had been the worst, or at least that's what he tells himself. No trials, no mail, but endless funerals and grieving families. The Ministry had declared the day after the battle a day for grieving, and practically the entirety of the European wizarding world had stopped and stayed still for that single day.

Harry heard they’re making the battle anniversary an annual holiday.

But they got through it. Hermione held Ron's hand during Fred's funeral and Harry held Ginny's. The whole Weasley family mourned together and it still hurts. Harry still remembers everybody that they've lost and can't breathe without it hurting sometimes.

But it will get better.

That's what everyone keeps telling each other. It will get better, the people they’ve lost are in a better place now, they wouldn't have wanted anyone to waste away and stop living.

It makes Harry want to scream louder than the trials do.

Because he can't just forget. He can't forget Cedric, or Sirius, or Remus. Tonks, Fred, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore and even Snape haunt his dreams. He can't forget that even though Voldemort's dead he's hurt Harry and the people he loves, and Harry isn't sure he'll ever be able to wake up without checking his scar.

But most of all, Harry can't forget his parents. People he never got to know, memories he never got to have, all because of what his life turned out to be. Now that he’s finally gotten a bit of time to himself- away from the Dursleys, away from Voldemort and everybody’s pity- he’s able to reflect on what he wants to do. On who he is now that there’s no Voldemort to fight.

Harry realized that he doesn’t know. His whole life has been surviving the Dursleys and then being thrown into this world and surviving Voldemort. He tries to picture his future- marriage, the 2.5 kids, a job- and he realizes he can’t. The faces are a blur.

Hermione suggested counselling one day. It had been timidly said and Harry had just shaken his head. He knew talking to people had helped her after she'd brought her parents memories back, but he didn't think he'd be comfortable with that.

So instead Harry throws what little time he has left into Grimmauld Place and Teddy.

Teddy, who is his godson. Teddy, who is living with his grandmother, Andromeda, but is otherwise alone. Harry made a vow, the first day he went to spend with him, that he wouldn't let Teddy grow up like he had. Teddy wouldn't have anyone like the Dursleys to replace his parents, and he wouldn't have an absent godfather.

The boy has been with Andromeda for a few months now, something Harry is still getting used to. But he gets along well with Andromeda, better than he could have hoped. She seems grateful for the company.

Which leads Harry to another big event of his summer.

The trials Harry hadn't realized he'd been waiting for to begin.

The trials of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy née Black, and Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Draco's is first, and this is the first trial Harry's really been interested in since they've all began.

He has put his name forward as a witness in Malfoy's defense after all.

Ron had been furious. Hermione hadn’t understood.

_“He’s a Death Eater Harry, a bloody Death Eater! He chose that. You know what he’s like, him and his father, even his mother. After everything they’ve done, everything Draco caused, you’re willing to testify for him? Have you gone bloody fucking mental?”_

_“I know you don’t understand-”_

_“No, I don’t. He trapped us in his basement, he let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, his mother let you die and then only saved your life to save her precious boy. And now she’s asked you to testify for him and you’re just rolling over and doing it-”_

_“He doesn’t deserve to go to prison, alright?” Harry had finally yelled, making Ron’s mouth snap shut in surprise and Hermione take a step back. “He’s a fucking kid, just like us, and I know what he’s done, you don’t need to remind me, but he doesn’t deserve Azkaban. He’s not his father, Ron.”_

_Ron had taken a deep breath. “After everything, you really believe that.” The words had been flat. “After Tonks, after Moody, after Dumbledore, after Lupin, after Fred.” Ron’s voice cracked. “You believe he deserves to be free like the rest of us?”_

_Harry had turned away, staring at the fire-scorched family tree in Grimmauld Place. “I believe he doesn’t deserve Azkaban. As for the rest… Kingsley and the Wizengamot can do what they want.”_

And now here they are. Ron and Hermione by his side, like always, and Harry appreciates that about them. Because even though there is a new distance between the three of them from this summer, one that Harry doesn’t know how to breach, they’re still them. No matter how many times they disagree, or what over, they’re there for each other.

Draco stands silently before Kingsley and the Wizengamot, caged in and shackled. His head is bowed slightly, his eyes never leaving the floor, and he looks paler and smaller than Harry ever remembers seeing him. His robes look too big on his body, swallowing his skinny frame.

He looks pathetic and for a second Harry feels sorry for him.

Draco doesn't look up even when Kingsley states his name and charge.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy you stand here accused of aiding and abetting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, accepting the brand of a Death Eater and killing Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Shocked gasps are drawn in around them and Ron looks at Harry sitting beside him.

"You said it was Snape," he says.

Harry nods. "It was."

Ron frowns. "But surely they'd know-"

"They have to have it publicized Ron." Hermione whispers from across Harry. "Somebody under _Veritaserum_ has to vow it wasn't Draco so they can let the matter go."

Ron frowns. "But why? Why draw it out when we already know?"

"Politics." Harry says, remembering what Kingsley had told him the other day in a brief conversation. "Politics and nothing more."

Ron rolls his eyes. "And we want to be Aurors," he mutters. "Bloody hell."

Hermione hums in agreement. "Maybe now you'll rethink."

"'Mione-"

"Shh," Harry shushes them. This is an argument he's sure he'll be hearing more of later anyway. He’s certainly heard it before. "It's starting."

The Malfoy's defense has stated Draco pleads non-guilty to the charge of murdering Dumbledore. Harry sits forward, not wanting to miss a word.

"Do you have any witnesses?" Kingsley asks, and his eyes flicker to find Harry briefly in the room before looking back at Draco, who continues to admire the polished floor. Harry stands to start walking towards the podium where he'll give his testimony.

The defense wizard clears his throat. "Yes, we would like to call Harry James Potter to be our first witness."

Mutters break out in the room and Harry makes his way forward determinedly. He accepts a vial of _Veritaserum_ from the man who hands it to him and finally stops in the center of the floor.

Kingsley had told him this would happen. He'd explained where Harry would stand and about the _Veritaserum_ and then he'd told him the Malfoys will most likely bring him out as their first defense after learning he’s put his name down on their behalf. Partly for shock effect and partly because if Harry speaks in their defense first, any arguments made after will seem weaker.

Harry hadn't bothered to pretend and understand the tactics. He'd just nodded, noted where he'd be supposed to go and left it at that.

He’s been doing a lot of that lately. Just letting everyone else dictate what he was supposed to do now, where he was meant to go. He feels purposeless in a way that is unfamiliar to him. It’s like without Voldemort Harry doesn’t know what he’s meant to do anymore.

Once he’s where Kingsley had told him to stop he glances around, and finds his gaze stopping on Draco who is staring at him in shock.

Apparently no one had thought to let him know Harry would be a part of his defense.

Harry meets his eyes steadily for a few seconds over the less than ten feet of space between them, not sure what he sees looking back. Something is there, in Draco’s grey eyes that are shocked and wide. His gaze makes Harry swallow before he finally looks up at Kingsley, ignoring the rest of the witches and wizards up at the podium.

"Mr. Potter." Kingsley says. "You have put your name forward to testify for Draco and Narcissa Malfoy in their respective cases. Do you still wish to testify?"

"I do.”

"Do you agree to testify under the influence of _Veritaserum_ , which will not allow you to lie?"

"I do."

"Then proceed."

Harry uncorks the vial of potion and drinks; another thing Kingsley had told him to do. People need to see it, he'd said.

"Mr. Potter." The woman beside Kingsley, someone who's name Harry has never managed to learn, now speaks. "Please tell us your full name and try to lie."

The words Ronald Weasley spring to the tip of his tongue but when Harry speaks what actually comes out is, "Harry James Potter."

He frowns, and the witch nods. "Mr. Potter, did Draco Malfoy kill Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry takes in a breath. "No."

More gasps and whispers surround them until Kingsley silences everybody. The woman beside him continues. "How do you know this, Mr. Potter?"

"Because I was there when it happened." Harry says, the _Veritaserum_ compelling him to explain. "Dumbledore and I had been working to bring down Voldemort my entire Sixth Year at Hogwarts. He had just brought me back from a trip we'd taken during one of my lessons. We landed back in Hogsmeade and we'd flown back into the Astronomy Tower on broomsticks." Harry hesitates. "He was very weak and he knew someone was coming. Knowing he didn't have the strength to protect both himself and me, he immobilized me, and then covered me in an invisibility cloak." He swallows and voices a thought he's never said out loud before. "Maybe if I'd left and gotten help he wouldn't have died."

Kingsley interrupts the hushed silence. "Continue please Mr. Potter."

Harry swallows once more. "Right." Again, he chances a glance at Malfoy only to find him staring at Harry with helpless realization across his face. "Malfoy-"

"Please use the accused's first name Mr. Potter, to avoid confusion." The woman interrupts him.

Harry grits his teeth. "Draco Malfoy," he grinds out, "disarmed Dumbledore. He didn't know I was there. He talked to Dumbledore, and Dumbledore said he'd known what Draco had been trying to do all year. Draco had made some attempts to kill him you see, under Voldemort's orders and threats to his family, and Dumbledore had known about it. He said Draco wasn't a killer and that he didn't want Draco to, erm, damage his soul like that."

Harry looks over at Draco who seems as if he is about to throw up. "Eventually some other Death Eaters, including Snape, came up. Snape killed Dumbledore like they'd planned together, since Dumbledore was dying anyway. Draco didn't cast the killing curse, Snape did, and then took Draco away. Snape told the other Death Eaters that were there fighting to come with him. I tried to follow them, but they _Disapparated_ once they got off of Hogwarts grounds."

Harry's head is hurting from how much he's glossed over in his explanation and he bites his tongue to stop himself from saying something stupid.

Something like, _You weren't there, you didn't see the way his hand shook. The look in his eyes._

Or.

"He never would have done it."

Kingsley looks at him and Harry's face flames, realizing he's spoken the sentence out loud.

"He let the other Death Eaters into the school." He explains. "And he took the Dark Mark because he had to, they would have killed his family if he hadn't-"

"Mr. Potter, we ask that you only respond to the accused crime mentioned previously, the others will be addressed shortly-"

"I'll save you the time." Harry snaps at the woman before glancing at Kingsley apologetically. The Minister of Magic is just watching him closely. "You're just going to call me up to testify against those crimes too, might as well get it all done at once."

"Harry." Kingsley's voice is slightly chastening but he relents after Harry meets his eyes. "Continue. Please."

Harry glances back at Draco. "He didn't have a choice, just like a lot of us didn't in the war. He did what he had to so that he would survive but- but he didn't kill Dumbledore. And yeah, okay, he took the Dark Mark but does the kid in front of you look like a Death Eater? Really?"

Draco's face drains of what little colour it has and his eyes widen at Harry slightly. He doesn't look away, their eyes are locked, even when everybody else in the room turns to look at Draco as well.

Draco looks terrified.

Suddenly the rage that has been building in him flees and Harry turns away and looks back at Kingsley. "He's not a Death Eater." He says. "I've known Draco Malfoy for years. He can be a right prick, and rude, but he's not evil." Harry swallows. "He's not that. I've seen evil and Draco... he's not that."

Kingsley glances at Draco again, and Harry watches a myriad of emotions pass over the Minister's features. Finally, he sighs and looks back to Harry.

"Is there anything else, Mr. Potter?"

"He saved my life." Harry blurts, and his face definitely flames now. "He lied to Bellatrix Lestrange when my friends and I were captured and imprisoned in Malfoy Manor. I'd been on the receiving end of a spell that made me hard to recognize, and she asked Draco to identify me." Harry straightens his shoulders. "He didn't, even though he knew it was me. They would have given me over to Voldemort if they'd known and I wouldn't be standing here now. He saved my life even though it put his own in danger. Voldemort would have killed him and his family for it without blinking."

There are more whispers at that and Kingsley nods. "Very well, Mr. Potter. Thank you-"

"Then you are testifying because you owe Mr. Malfoy a life debt."

The woman beside Kingsley speaks while leaning forward, and Harry finally takes the time to read her name on the name plate before her. Mannon. She wears dark robes and her dark hair is pulled into a stern looking up do. She reminds Harry a bit of McGonagall, but her brown eyes are cold and closed off. Her pale skin is slightly flushed as well, whether from her outburst or from the emotions running high in this trial.

"You are trying to save Mr. Malfoy from prison because he happened to save your life. Your words are in service of a magical binding, not because you wish the accused to go free or deem him innocent."

"No." Harry answers her finally. "I saved his life in the Battle of Hogwarts." Harry looks down, smelling ash and smoke, seeing _Fiendfyre_ in his mind's eye and hearing Crabbe screaming.

Feeling Draco Malfoy pressed close behind him on a broom.

He looks up and meets Draco's eyes. "I owe Draco Malfoy no debt," he says, and Draco's mouth thins. "Just like he doesn't owe me one. We're square."

He holds the woman's stare. "Anything else?"

"You saved a Death Eater who you are rumored to have hated since your first year at Hogwarts. Why?" She leans forward.

"Lindsay. That's enough." Kingsley turns with a frown to reprimand her but Harry cuts in.

"I just answered that." He says tiredly. "Minister, is that all you'll need from me?"

Kingsley is looking around the room, taking in the mutters and thinking deeply before his eyes stop on Harry. "Yes. Thank you for your testimony Mr. Potter."

Harry nods and avoids everyone's eyes as he makes his way back to Ron and Hermione.

Things don’t calm down much after that. Narcissa also testifies on behalf of her son and, apart from her hands shaking, it is quite an intimidating testimony.

"He's just a boy." She finishes while standing straight and tall in her pitch-black robes. "Doing what his father told him, knowing he'd be punished otherwise. We never gave Draco a choice and he did the best he could. Mr. Potter is correct when he said my son is not evil. He is a different generation of Malfoy than his father. Much better than either Lucius and I."

The most surprising thing to happen is when Luna steps out from a side room to testify on Draco's behalf.

She accepts the _Veritaserum_ , answers Kingsley's questions and says her name is Luna Lovegood.

Then she begins. "I was a captive in Malfoy Manor's dungeon for a little while during the war."

She looks around the room a bit, stopping at the sight of Ron, Harry and Hermione before smiling. "My friends got me out eventually. But before that Bellatrix Lestrange would love to hurt me while Mr. Malfoy watched. The elder Mr. Malfoy I mean."

She says it so plainly and so straightforwardly that Harry feels sick.

"I made a few friends down there too, in the cellars. Other prisoners, you see. Like Mr. Ollivander." Luna shudders, voice lilting a bit. "They were much worse off than I was. Particularly Ollivander as he's quite a bit older than I am, you know."

"Draco's family was very cruel." Luna says. "But Draco wasn't. In the beginning he would pretend I wasn't there, but eventually he would bring us all extra food, and sometimes he would even talk to me."

"He apologized quite a bit, didn't you Draco?" Luna asks him even though Draco is forbidden from speaking in the trial. Harry sees a pained expression cross his face. "I always said I forgave you, but you kept apologizing. It was a nice thing to do. Seeing that, reminding me there was good people outside of your home’s basement."

"He would heal us sometimes, depending on what had happened that day, and bring water because we were so thirsty. And sometimes he would tell me my father was alright and alive, and that was the kindest thing he could have done."

Luna smiles a small smile. "He would tell me what the weather was like outside and how he was just as scared as I was. He became the best friend I had down there, outside of Mr. Ollivander. I don't think I could be best friends with someone who held me captive if they were evil, do you?"

The entire room is silent.

"I agree with what Harry said earlier." Luna finishes. "Draco is not evil and he shouldn't be put in Azkaban. He did what he had to and he did the best he could. In his place I'm sure many of us would not have been so kind. He was in a much more difficult position than I was in the war because his family had already picked his side for him. Draco was just never able to tell them it wasn't the side he wanted."

"Thank you, Ms. Lovegood." Kingsley says eventually, after he realizes she isn't going to continue.

"You're welcome," she replies with a wide smile. "See you at school, Draco." She calls to the blonde on her way out.

And that is the end of that.

After Harry's testimony apparently all witnesses testifying against Draco rescinded their names but two.

One, a man named Jonathon Darwig, stands and accuses Lucius Malfoy more than Draco.

"He's the son of the man who killed my boy." Jonathon is spitting. "He _Crucio'd_ him, is what he did, and then he did it some more in front of Lestrange! Just because my wife was a squib. My poor son, my poor boy-"

He breaks down in tears in the middle of his testimony and Kingsley asks for him to be removed, and for his testimony to be purged from the record to later be brought into Lucius's trial.

The other is a Healer of some kind. She is very clinical and detached, and she says that Draco, while not necessarily deserving of Azkaban, should definitely not be allowed back in the public eye because of the risk he poses to others, his possible weak allegiances to the new Ministry and for his own personal safety.

Parents in the room start yelling, saying he shouldn’t be allowed back at Hogwarts either, but Kingsley quickly puts an end to that.

Harry watches Draco the entire time, and it is only because of that he sees the other boy flinch before he straightens and stares resolutely up at the panel of witches and wizards.

In the end, the trial is over in a day. By far the shortest hearing, and Harry isn’t sure whether that is because it’s Draco or because he had been the first to speak.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are hereby sentenced by the Wizengamot to one year house arrest which will take place at Malfoy Manor and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I, as Minister for Magic, demand that you attend your final year at Hogwarts with the rest of your peers, and if we have any reports that concern you, no matter how trivial the matter, you will be sent to Azkaban for a sentence to be determined at a later date. As of now, however, you are found not guilty of," here Kingsley glances at Harry, "all accused charges."

Harry sees Draco slump forward further before pulling himself up to his full height. He is released from the cage and holds his wrists out to be unshackled.

A quick glimpse of his Dark Mark is revealed before he hurriedly shakes down his sleeve to hide it. With a final nod at Kingsley, Draco is led away to a back room.

"We will reconvene tomorrow at 9:00 am to begin the trial of Narcissa Malfoy." Kingsley says as everybody rises. "Good evening to you all."

He sweeps out of the room and the Wizengamot follows him.

Draco Malfoy's trial is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment or talk to me on Tumblr!


	3. stuck in emotions and i don't know what they mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from the song Hope is a Heartache by LÉON.

Platform 9 and 3/4 on the first of September is one of Draco's favourite places to be.

Or at least it had been.

He can already tell this year will be very, very different.

The crowds part around him and his mother, and silence follows them wherever they go. The two Aurors tailing them as part of his mother’s security detail make sure that anyone who hadn’t immediately recognized them (which wasn’t many people, Draco isn’t being vain in thinking so) look over with an interest that quickly becomes scowls.

As the compartment they need to get to is at the end of the train, it means they pass quite a few people.

Draco curses himself for noticing that Potter isn't one of them.

He quickly looks down, thinking of something else, anything else. Thinking that this year he won't have Greg and Crabbe by his side, since Greg didn't want to come back and Crabbe... well.

Thinking that this is the first year he's gone to Hogwarts without his father to send him off by his mother's side.

Turns out the dementors of Azkaban and the Ministry of Magic officials don't think sending kids to school is a good enough reason for a day out of prison. Draco is lucky they’ve allowed his mother out of the Manor, since she is now under a life sentence of house arrest.

Not that any of the Malfoy's had expected anything else, of course. But still.

Hope is a dreadfully hard thing to squash. Draco knows that better than anybody.

He forces himself to stand up to his full height and stare forward defiantly, not meeting anybody's eyes or listening to their whispers. He knows what they're saying. They've been saying it all summer after all.

It's nothing he hasn't heard before. Over the summer the Malfoys had received some spectacularly worded letters at the Manor, none of which had been very pleasant.

Draco forges ahead, with his mother just behind him. He does a mental check, making sure his appearance is the same as it had been when they’d left the Manor, his green robes sharp, and then reinforces the Shield Charm he's cast around the two of them. Already a couple of people have aimed hexes their way.

Draco doesn't try to see who and he doesn’t care. It wouldn't really make a difference. The spells are coming from all directions.

"...and remember, darling, your studies are the most important thing for you this year. You may not be able to work in government any longer, but if you get Outstanding's in your N.E.W.T.S then you should still be able to find a respectable position somewhere."

Draco tunes his mother out, taking in the compartments of the train that are filling with people. His compartment has always been the last, down at the end of the train. He wonders if it will be still.

"Draco." He glances to the side and meets Mother's eyes. She's worrying her lip but still walking briskly forward. It’s a habit that had started in the beginning of his Fifth Year, the lip biting. Draco detests it.

However he says nothing. This is the first time either of them have left the Manor since their trials. It is quite possibly the last time his Mother will be allowed to leave at all.

"People will- you know they won't be very kind towards you this year. Make sure you protect yourself."

She doesn’t know about the Shield Charm he’s had up since they _Apparated_ to the train station and he has no intention of letting her know. He’s sure she’s had one up for just as long.

"Of course, Mother." He looks ahead as well, spotting Pansy's trunk just as it disappears into the train.

Into the second last compartment. His stomach sinks.

Well then. If that's how it's going to be Draco won't make a fool of himself begging to try and change anything.

"And try- if you can- to make friends in other Houses." Narcissa continues, unaware of the fact he isn't really listening. "I know your Father disapproves, but it isn't a matter of pride anymore. It's about survival. If you could get close to Potter for example…"

Draco looks at the compartment he's about to step into. Completely empty.

His hopes sink further but he forces a smile on his face. Make friends. Right, he thinks bitterly, because your old ones have all deserted you.

This year is going to be awful, he thinks, and the tightening feeling in his gut gets worse.

"Of course, Mother." He says again, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "I'll miss you."

* * *

"Do you reckon he'll be on the train?" Ron asks as Harry finally gets his trunk to fit in the overheard compartment.

Harry rolls his eyes. "How should I know?"

Ron shrugs, chewing on a chocolate frog. "They probably wouldn't want to make too much of a scene though, don't you think? My dad said Lucius barely batted an eye when they came for him, it looks like they're trying to be..." He frowns and nudges Hermione sitting beside him. "What's that word you used?"

"Docile." She supplies and then goes back to talking to Ginny.

"Right, docile." Ron looks at Harry. "What do you reckon?"

"I reckon Hermione's right, just like always." Harry replies, not knowing why he's so fed up with the topic of the Malfoy's and whether or not Draco's on the train. He feels like all he’s heard all summer is gossip about the Malfoy’s. It’s almost getting as annoying as the gossip he hears about himself. "Can we talk about something else?"

Ron starts talking about the Chudley Canons and for a while they lose themselves in Quidditch, a debate Ginny eagerly joins into, and by the time the train stops Harry's remembered why he loves the ride to Hogwarts so much.

"Oh, there's Luna and Neville!" Hermione exclaims as they disembark off the train. Harry’s holding Ginny’s hand as they follow the other couple. "If we hurry we can catch the same carriage as them."

"Blimey," Harry hears kids whisper as they pass. He looks over and finds most of them staring at the Thestrals with wide eyes, some hesitantly reaching out to pet them.

He looks away and hurries to climb up, helping Ginny in behind him. Her dark robes billow out a bit behind her, making Ron bat them away with an annoyed look.

"Hello Luna, Neville." Ginny smiles at them as she gently rubs Harry's hand that she's holding with her thumb. He glances at her but she doesn’t look back. "How are you?"

Harry sees the arm Neville has around Luna’s shoulders tighten a fraction, and he looks out the side of the carriage and smiles to himself. That is one thing the war didn't make him regret.

"Just fine, Ginny, thank you." Luna says and then turns to look at Harry. "Was the Malfoy trial as awful for you as it was for me?"

Silence falls on them all.

Harry meets Luna's eyes after glancing at Ron and Hermione uncomfortably. Hermione gives him a helpless look back.

"Erm, you were very brave," he says, not really answering the question. He’s trying not to think about Malfoy and the fact they’re both back at school together, but everyone else isn’t making it easy. "I didn't know you'd be speaking."

"Only for Draco," she says, and Harry ignores the twist in his stomach at the name.

He hopes that the two of them will be able to make it through the school year without saying a word, but part of him knows that's impossible. Not after everything that's happened. Not knowing them.

He's been dreading seeing Malfoy since the trial. After hearing Lucius being sentenced to life in Azkaban, Harry is sure that Malfoy will blame him somehow. Malfoy will find a way. He always does when it comes to Harry.

Harry won’t deny he’s curious, just like everybody else. But hearing them all talk about it irks him for some reason. He chalks it up to his own confused feelings about Malfoy- because he still hates the git, really he does, but a part of him feels bad for him too- and it’s hard to reconcile anything with that going on inside of him.

"Right." Ron says, bringing Harry back where he sees his best friend eyeing Luna shrewdly. "So, you two, you're friends then?"

Harry listens to Luna's response, genuinely interested. He never would have thought a friendship could have formed in the awful, cold place that is Malfoy's home. And he can't picture Malfoy being kind to the prisoners, no matter how hard he tries.

Which he had, over the summer. Quite a bit.

Luna looks at them curiously. "I don't know." She says as if the thought has just occurred to her. "We've never really discussed it."

Hermione breaks in to change the subject. Just in time too, since Ron has opened his mouth wide, a determined look on his face. "I heard McGonagall considered making all of the Eighth Years room together as an entirely separate house since so few of us came back. What do you think?"

Ron wrinkles his nose. "Being in the same rooms as Slytherins?" He says. "Not sure I'm up for that."

Harry nods and Ginny hums thoughtfully beside him.

Neville frowns. "We're supposed to be putting all of that behind us now, aren't we? House rivalries and all that?"

Ron snorts. "Right, mate, can you see Harry and Malfoy cozying up together to study by a fire?"

Harry frowns at the thought. So does Hermione.

"They're an extreme case, Ron." She says. "I for one, am really going to try to make an effort with them this year. It would be good for the younger kids to see. I don't know why we'd try and keep the animosity between us all after everything we've been through. It's what caused the war in the first place. We should learn from that. The House division of students is a very antiquated way of doing things, and it encourages animosity between us all. Really, it's quite awful."

Ron looks at Hermione aghast. "Right, sorry, have you forgotten the bit where no Slytherin helped fight against us in the war?" He pauses. "And there's no way in hell I'll be nice to Malfoy. Or that bint Parkinson."

"Ron!" Hermione hisses. "And you know the only reason so many Slytherins didn't fight was because McGonagall made them leave-"

"For good reason! Would have turned around and hexed us in the back, that lot would have."

"What do you mean an extreme case?" Harry breaks in, asking Hermione before she can reply to Ron. "About me and Malfoy."

She turns to give him a slightly exasperated look, as if it should be obvious. It's a thing she does that Harry's well used to by now. He ignores it.

"Well, you two have practically been sworn enemies since first year." She replies easily. "Everybody knows how much you hate each other."

Harry isn't sure he likes what Hermione is meaning. "I wouldn't say- what does that have to do with anything?"

He glances at Luna and Neville to see Neville squirm uncomfortably. "Well, you two are very, er, passionate in your dislike for one another."

"Wha- Malfoy and I aren't passionate about anything together!" Harry exclaims very passionately, looking around for someone else to deny it. "Besides he's a right git. You can't blame me."

Luna shrugs, watching the Thestrals attached to their carriage. "You are a bit intense around one another, Harry." She glances up at him in concern as a thought strikes her. "It's alright though. I don't mind."

Harry scans around at his friends again to bet met with only unhelpful stares. "You're joking."

"Well you have to admit mate, Sixth Year was kind of-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, he was letting Death Eaters into the castle!" Harry calls loudly. "What was I supposed to do, turn a blind eye?"

Ron mutters something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like, "well Dumbledore did," but Harry ignores him.

Hermione bites her lip. "He's always been one of the only people able to get a rise out of you Harry. No matter what he does, you react to it."

Finally in desperation Harry turns to Ginny, only to find her watching him with an intense look. "You don't think Malfoy and I are- are-"

"Strangely connected?" Ginny suggests, and Harry falls silent at the tone in her voice. The strange expression leaves her eyes and she gives his hand a pat. "Of course not dear." She reassures him in a way that reminds Harry strongly of her mother.

Ron snorts and somehow that doesn't make Harry feel any better.

“We’re not,” he mutters, but nobody is listening anymore so he spends the rest of the ride staring out of the carriage trying to steel himself for whatever is coming next.

* * *

Draco has never been so uncomfortable in his life.

Right, well except for when his family played host to Voldemort. Or during the battles, or when he knew there were people down in his basement starving and in pain-

He clears his throat and looks around quickly. He had been the last person to enter the castle- and hadn’t that endeavor been a joy, at least five people have cried already- and has chosen to sit a small distance away from the other Slytherins in the Great Hall.

It isn't hard, given that barely half of the Slytherin's have returned to Hogwarts this year.

But he'd seen Pansy sitting with Blaise at the opposite end of the table with Theodore Nott and Millicent Bulstrode. He'd debated going over to them for about half a second before sitting down at the end of the table closest to the hall entrance and staring moodily into his cup until the feast started. Which had only been after he'd had to listen to a particularly droll speech from Headmistress McGonagall about unity and putting the war behind them all.

It had been very dull and Draco hadn't listened all that closely until a certain line had caught his attention.

"-due to the complete lack of knowledge on the subject from most of our students and their families, I have decided one year of Muggle Studies is mandatory for all students before they graduate. The prejudice from earlier years must be rectified and the Ministry and I see this as a reasonable compromise and first step. All Third Years will be required to take Muggle Studies as a compulsory course from here on out, and all older students will be taking it this year as well, if they have not already done so in earlier years. The opportunity for previous students remains to continue their education in the course as usual.”

Draco sees Pansy drop her fork onto her plate, her mouth hanging slightly open as she stares at the Head Table in absolute shock. Whispers break out in the Hall, some loud and angry, others belonging to people nodding their heads. He sees Granger practically beaming at McGonagall and Weasley's mouth, full of food- how, when food hasn't even appeared yet?- gaping behind her.

Well then, Draco thinks. That's one thing he might neglect to tell his mother in his letters home. Not that she won't hear about it some other way, he supposes.

Potter's back is to him and Draco can't see his face. Not that he’s looking.

A Ravenclaw shifts to interrupt his line of sight and Draco glances away quickly. The last thing he needs is for someone to kick up a fuss about him being obsessed with Potter. They’d probably all think he was plotting against him just because he looked in his direction the first day of school.

"I won't hear a word of protest," McGonagall stops the groans and whispers almost as soon as they begin by looking over her glasses sternly. She must have picked that up from Dumbledore. "And now, a word to our First Year students..."

Draco rolls his eyes and glances at the end of the table to see his friends all hissing furiously to one another. He watches them whisper intensely, noticing distantly that McGonagall has stopped talking and the food has appeared.

None of his former friends look back at him but he has the strangest feeling he is a main topic of discussion between them all that night.

Fine then, he thinks while turning away to put a few slices of roast ham on his plate, followed by a small scoop of mashed potatoes. It doesn't bother him, and he'll make sure they know it before the day is done.

Oh joy, he groans and resists the urge to thunk his head on the table as a thought strikes him. The dorm situation is going to be horribly unpleasant since Zabini and Nott are both roommates of his.

Perfect, he thinks bitterly. The only thing that can make this year worse is-

-he looks up across the Great Hall to find Potter watching him.

Reflexively a sneer works its way on Draco's face and he glares until he realizes what he’s been doing. With some amount of willpower he makes his face go blank before looking down.

His mother's warning rings in his head. _"Keep your head down, make friends in other houses, try to get close to Potter if you can..."_

It doesn't help that Potter's words from Draco's trial keep repeating on a loop in his memory, as does the look that had been on his face. So earnest and- and _heartfelt_ , of all things.

There isn't a chance in hell they can be friends, Draco decides, forcing himself to not look back up at the green eyes he is so used to, and instead picks at his food. But even Draco knows he has to be careful this year, and that means no more arguing with Potter, no matter how much of a git the other wizard will being.

He rubs his chest subconsciously, tracing the memory of his cuts. Maybe it’s for the best that he’ll be avoiding Potter this year. The last few times they’d come into contact hadn’t exactly ended well for Draco.

But ignoring him is hard to do when Pansy gets up abruptly and walks over to where Potter and his friends are sitting.

"Oh, sit down Weasel, I'm not about to hex him." She snaps, and it’s audible enough to reach even the Slytherin table; which isn't exactly a challenge since the entire Great Hall has gone quiet to watch the scene unfold. The staff table are eyeing the confrontation warily, a couple of the teachers looking ready to leap up to Potter’s defense at a moment’s notice.

Draco shakes his head in disgust, turning back to watch Pansy.

"I want you to know," she is saying calmly, arms crossed and watching Potter closely, "that I regret trying to offer you up to the Dark Lord. In my opinion everything has worked out much better than it would have if he'd really won. I hope this year we can try and put that behind us."

Draco watches them closely, more surprised than he can ever remember being. For Pansy that apology had been practically begging.

She sticks a hand out to Potter.

Draco sees Potter glance towards Granger, who is frowning, before she nods at him almost imperceptibly.

Potter takes Pansy's hand. Draco stares.

"Erm, consider it forgotten."

Pansy nods at Potter’s response, shakes his hand once, and turns to sit back down, falling into conversation with Blaise, Theo and Millie as if she'd never walked away.

It’s a few more seconds before whispers break out and Draco looks back towards the Gryffindor table to see Potter, his two sidekicks and the Weaslette bent over hissing furiously to one another.

He looks back down and eats the piece of ham on his fork.

Draco shoves his plate away after only a few bites. To be honest he isn't really hungry.


	4. mysteries and mistakes, who’d be the first to break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from the song "Unsaid Emily" from the Netflix show Julie and the Phantoms
> 
> Sorry updates are so sporadic, real life is crazy busy for me right now! I'll try and edit another chapter to post it soon :)

Within the first morning back at Hogwarts Harry realizes how sick he is of the whispers.

He had learned to block them out when he was out in the wizarding world, at least as best he could. In Diagon Alley or at the Ministry he'd just walked away from the stares and hushed voices. But at Hogwarts there are only so many places he can go.

Girls giggle wherever he goes in the halls and even having Ginny by his side doesn't help. They ignore her and try to corner him for autographs or pester him and want to talk about his feelings. _How did it feel when you killed Voldemort_ , _Harry_? or _How do you feel about the new Minister for Magic, Harry? Are you happy to be back at Hogwarts Harry, or is it too painful?_

He thought he was used to the fame and all that came with it, but this is something else. It’s almost worse than when people hadn’t believed him about Voldemort’s return, because at least then they’d left him alone. Now people practically freeze whenever he’s in a mile radius.

The younger students aren't so bad, but only because they seem afraid to even come near him. Even the new Gryffindors. They shoot him awed, timid looks and the braver ones bring up some scrap of parchment or a book (there are newspapers, magazines and biographies of him in the works already) and ask him to sign it for a relative of theirs, or in memory of a family member he'd saved.

That’s another thing.

Everyone thanks him. Wherever he goes.

They shake his hand, they kiss his cheeks, they stutter and mumble their gratitude while being unable to look him in the eyes. Even at funerals he’s had strangers coming up and crying on his shoulder until someone manages to pull him away.

Pansy Parkinson had come up over to him that first day in the Great Hall for Christ’s sake. While she hadn’t thanked him, she did kind of apologize for trying to give him to Voldemort. Harry had been too shocked to do anything, but a quick glance at Hermione had made him notice the hand Pansy had been holding out for him to shake.

She'd left looking a bit too proud. He wondered if she'd been dared by one of her friends to do it.

Harry had glanced at Malfoy, wondering if it had been him, but noticed he wasn't paying attention. Instead he'd been eating silently by himself. In fact, anytime Harry has glanced at Malfoy since arriving back at Hogwarts, the other wizard has been alone.

Slytherins aren’t any better for trying to suddenly be his friend. He knows it’s probably only for their own gain or to repair their reputations and he isn’t going to just forget everything they’ve done to him and his friends over the years because of a few nice words

But half of the First Years are asking him to sign things as well. And the Eighth Years who have come back- which are few- don’t sneer in his direction anymore. They don’t bow at his feet or anything, but he isn’t worried about them hexing him in the back either. After years of repeatedly having and then losing the friendship and approval of most of his classmates, it’s hard for him to trust that this new support will last, even though logically he knows there’s no reason it shouldn’t.

Hermione had told him he’s searching for stability, for something that hasn’t changed to get some comfort from it.

And funnily enough, apart from Ron and Hermione, Malfoy is the only one treating Harry exactly as he always has.

Harry’s seen him a few times in the couple of days they’ve all been back. He rolls his eyes whenever he sees Harry surrounded by people, and the looks of disgust he wears as he passes Harry in the hall is oddly relaxing. In a year that already feels so different, it’s a reassuring reminder that this is the same Hogwarts. Draco might not have been as verbal about his hatred for Harry this year, given that he doesn't have Crabbe or Goyle around to protect him, but he isn't suddenly fawning arse over tit to be Harry's friend.

So that is part of the reason why, when Harry finally makes it to Potions after lunch on the second day back after having just escaped from a group of stubborn Fourth Years, he does what he does.

Ron and Hermione are already sitting together, something Harry isn't willing to admit bothers him. Ron had even asked him about it at breakfast and Harry had said it wasn't a big deal.

"Well you know we need top marks in our N.E.W.T.S to be Aurors," Ron had said while sounding uncharacteristically serious. "And Hermione's brilliant at Potions. I need all the help I can get, mate."

Hermione had smiled into her Arithmancy textbook while pretending not to listen, and as Harry had looked between the two of them he hadn't been able to say no. Despite the fact that the Ministry are desperate for new Aurors right now and have already accepted him and Ron, no matter what their marks end up being this year.

"Of course." He'd said, trying to smile. The distance between them that he’s been feeling lately had widened incrementally. "You don't have to ask me, Ron, it's fine. There's plenty of people I can sit with."

Which isn't exactly true. There is the option of sitting alone, since some of the tables on the Slytherin side are empty, though none are near any of the Gryffindors and he doesn't feel like being completely stranded. There is an open seat beside Neville, who, quite frankly, is often best left sitting alone in Potions. His concoctions tend to explode or emit particularly awful smells.

As Harry hesitates, McLaren slides in beside Neville, making his decision for him.

There’s also a seat beside Malfoy.

Which is in the back, as far from everyone else as he can get, which tells Harry that Malfoy doesn't seem like he wants to talk.

But Harry is a Gryffindor known for his curiosity, and he knows that Malfoy doesn’t sit alone. Ever. That first night back at the feast was weird. All the times he’s spotted Malfoy alone since then was weird. If this is going to be a pattern…

Well. Harry wants to know.

(And maybe, for a second, he wants to get away from everybody else too. To not have to sit with Neville and remember their friends who died in these very hallways, these rooms. He wants to get away from poisonous looks from the Slytherins, and as far away from Slughorn’s view as possible because he doesn’t feel like the star pupil. Not this year. And Malfoy, for all his faults, for all of their history, has never treated Harry like a star.)

When he sits down the entire classroom goes quiet and Malfoy tenses, shooting him a glare.

"Hi." Harry says before Malfoy can snap at him. "Mind if I sit here?"

He pulls his book out before Malfoy can answer, and his inkpot and quill, looking at the notes on the board. Apparently, Slughorn is starting them out slow, with no actual potion making for the first day or two, only lectures.

"Yes, actually." Malfoy still hasn't looked away from him but Harry meets his stare with an even look of his own. "What in Merlin's name are you doing, Potter?"

He doesn't sound angry, exactly. Just... confused. Wary.

Harry shrugs, feigning a nonchalance he really doesn't feel. He knows Ron and Hermione are staring holes into the side of his head, probably along with the rest of the class, and he knows it’s easier to meet Malfoy's eyes and talk to him than meet those stares.

He doesn't know why he's sat there and he refuses to think about it. It had been impulsive. Maybe he’s trying to prove that he can be civil- nice even- to Malfoy as long as the other bloke isn't a twit about it. They don’t have to talk, they don’t have to be friends, but if they can make it through one class without murdering one another… Harry doesn’t know what it will do really, but it will prove something.

The comment Hermione had made in the carriages is still in his head. He isn’t sure why he can’t stop thinking about it. He can be neutral with Malfoy. He isn’t passionate and they aren’t- they won’t be extreme. He’s going to prove it. If he and Malfoy can get through the year without killing each other, maybe the rest of the Houses will ease up on the Slytherins a bit too. Harry has already noticed some scuffles in the courtyard, and he does agree with Hermione.

The House division at Hogwarts is exhausting. And he’s tired enough already.

"Come on," Harry swallows and scrambles for an answer. "Didn't you hear everything McGonagall said? About us putting aside our differences and leaving the past in the past?"

He glances around quickly before looking at Malfoy again, noting that his hair is cut almost identical to how it was in Sixth Year.

“Somehow I don’t think she was talking about us.” The blonde replies sarcastically, but he isn’t glaring anymore and glances towards the board, hand twitching towards the quill on his desk.

“Why not?” Harry asks, pretending to be dumb. Wanting Malfoy to say it.

But Malfoy just stares at him, looking down at the blank parchment on the desk and then back up to him.

"Fine, Potter, see if I care," he says abruptly and startling Harry, though he hides it. "Just don't talk to me."

Harry shrugs. "Fine by me."

It’s a couple of seconds full of Harry resolutely taking notes before Malfoy speaks again, softly this time. "Potter."

Harry stops writing long enough to glance at him from the corner of his eye.

He sees Malfoy swallow and look resolutely down at his parchment. The hand that is gripping the quill in his hand trembles slightly. "Thank you for sending me my wand back."

"Oh." Harry had completely forgotten about that. Almost immediately after Malfoy had been declared innocent he'd hired an owl to deliver it back to Malfoy Manor. He'd never gotten a reply, and once it had been out of his sight it had been out of his mind as well. "Well, um. You're welcome, I suppose."

And that is as far as conversation goes for them.

* * *

Draco doesn't know what Potter is playing at, but he’s determined to figure it out soon.

Because them sitting together in Potions? It just isn't done. If Severus had still been teaching, Draco's half sure the Professor would have had a heart attack. Even Slughorn had done a double take, noticeably faltering in his lecture before making the visible decision to ignore it and continue.

They haven’t spoken apart from a few sentences, but still. Just sitting beside Potter makes Draco's skin itch and he moves as far away as he can without making it too obvious.

Mother's advice is ringing in his head after all. If he can somehow become civil with Potter it will do wonders for the family reputation.

Something the other Slytherins have noticed as well.

Pansy, for instance comes and sits with him in the Common Room the same day as the Potions incident.

"Hello Draco, lovely to see you again, how's classes going for you so far and why in Circe’s name are you sitting with Potter in Potions?"

Draco looks up at her from his Transfiguration book slowly. "Oh, are we speaking again? Decided being associated with me won't damage your reputation too much?"

She frowns at him and clucks her tongue. She’s cut her hair, styling it in a bob that barely skims her shoulders. Draco likes it, the black suits her face better than the colour it had been last year. "Don't be ridiculous and do tell me what you're on about now."

Draco looks back down and flips a page in his textbook. "There was a sudden lack of people in our train compartment on the way here."

Pansy's eyes widen, but only fractionally. "You were on the train?"

Draco rolls his eyes. "Of course I was on the bloody train, how do you think I got here? I was in the same compartment as always, and guess who else was there? Oh, that's right. None of you lot."

Pansy grabs his hand to stop him from turning another page. A useless gesture since he hasn't read a word from the one he'd been on. "How the hell were we supposed to know you were going to be on the train?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He snaps unable to mask his anger. "Don't tell me none of you saw me."

"Honestly Draco, we didn't." She says, looking slightly hurt. "I sat in the second last compartment because I wasn't sure who was coming back this year. Which happens when nobody responds to the letters I write them." She glares pointedly at him. "And then Blaise saw me and came in with Theo, and Millicent ended up back there when she was going to check if any of us had shown up. We didn't see you at all, you must have gotten there after I did, because I checked before sitting down. And then when we finally do see you, in the Great Hall, you sit as far away from us as possible." She crosses her arms and raises a delicate eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"I thought you were ignoring me!"

"Draco, we hadn't even seen each other." She says in exasperation. "And since then, in all of our classes you haven't talked to us. Blaise says you didn’t even speak a word in the dorm last night-"

"Because they weren't speaking to me either!" Draco refutes though it sounds weak now. "How was I supposed to know-"

"We thought you were bitter because of your father," Pansy says, cutting him off. "A life sentence in Azkaban with no Dark Lord to break him out is quite a long time."

Draco swallows. "Nott's parents are both in there too."

"Yes, but the thing is Draco, Theo actually wrote to us this summer?” Pansy says impatiently. “So we know how he's doing. Unlike you, who, as I assume, just ignored all of our letters."

Draco looks at the fire, ignoring her stare. "Most of the mail we received this summer wasn't complimentary," he says eventually. "We burned most letters without opening them."

The only reason he hadn't burnt his wand when it arrived was because Potter had been crass enough to just give it to the owl and send it on its way. No envelope, no note, nothing.

Lazy, Draco wants to think, but really he can't forget how oddly touched he'd been by the fact Potter had returned it at all. He had expected he'd have to buy a new one after his trial, as their family hadn't been allowed any before that.

"What a stupid thing of you to do," Pansy announces cheerfully before settling more comfortably beside him, and Draco's mouth twitches despite himself. He’s missed Pansy. "So you're done pitying yourself now then?"

Or not.

Draco is affronted. "I wasn't-"

"You were so and you know it." She cuts him off. "But don't worry, now we've cleared the air and I'll tell the others it was just a big misunderstanding." She cracks her neck. "Say, do you mind giving my shoulders a rub? I'd say you owe me for being so stupid, and last night Theo and I were, ah, saying hello to one another and-"

"Not interested," Draco interrupts her. He does not want to think about her and Nott together. The two of them had had a strange fuck buddy situation last year as well, but he hadn't given it much thought then since compared to everything else going on it had seemed trivial. "But I'll give you a rub."

He makes her sit on the floor between his legs, something she wrinkles her nose at but obviously deems worth it, before he sets his book aside.

Things are returning to normal.

Except with Potter of course.

"Why did you apologize to Potter yesterday?" The question is out before he can stop it, but Pansy just shrugs.

"Tact, darling." She replies easily, leaning her head one way so his hands have better access to her shoulder over her robes. "Better to get that sort of thing out of the way, lest it becomes even messier. And best to do it where everyone can see and Potter can't refuse."

Draco resists the urge to tell her that Potter has no qualms about refusing to shake someone's hand in front of others, the memory of that first train ride always a bitter one. He bites down on his tongue to stop himself.

It isn't as if Pansy hasn't heard it from him before.

"You made a right fool of yourself anyway." He drawls out, working out a knot in her shoulder with his thumb.

She laughs. "That's rich, coming from his Potions class partner."

"We're not partners in anything." Draco says testily. "He just sat by me, is all."

"Yes, why was that? There were plenty of open seats."

"Right, near the rest of you lot." Draco scoffs.

"I would have thought he'd prefer the rest of Slytherin to you." Pansy replies without missing a beat, pausing only a second before adding. “Longbottom’s table was empty.”

Draco pauses, because he had thought the same and he’d noticed that as well. But it's only for a second before he's back to massaging once more. "I'm just prettier to look at, that's all."

"Oh, Draco." Pansy rests her head against his knee. "I've missed you darling."

* * *

"I think it's a very good idea," Hermione says to Harry and Ron as they make their way to their first Muggle Studies class. "People won't be nearly so prejudiced against Muggles if they just understand them a bit more. It's especially brilliant because this way every student coming from Hogwarts, most of the future wizarding population in Britain, will have had the same classes. Who knows, some people might love it and take it in the years to come when they wouldn’t have before."

Ron groans. "Yeah, but what about people like Harry? He's grown up 'round muggles, hasn't he? Why should he have to take the class if he doesn't want to?"

"They can't just make it mandatory for some and not others, Ron." Hermione says. "That wouldn't be fair."

"It's not fair now!" Ron says. "I mean, I understand why it's happening, sure, but why couldn't they let _us_ out of it? We're supposed to be graduated already anyway!"

"And let people like Pansy Parkinson and Malfoy out into the world without it?" Hermione asks logically. "Hardly."

Harry cringes, expecting them to round on him once more at the mention of Malfoy. Last night each of them had tried to talk to him. Hermione had done so gently. Ron had been far less considerate.

"What the bloody hell are you playing at?" He had accusingly asked.

Harry had just shrugged. "He's good at Potions. Maybe I can copy him or something."

Neither of them had been very satisfied with that answer.

"And you know how seriously they'll take it, don't you?" Ron retorts, bringing Harry back to the present and realizing that they've forgotten he was even there. Again. "It'll be a bloody joke, Hermione, just you wait."

She sighs and Harry does too, making her look to him. "What do you think, Harry?"

He just shrugs. "If it can stop Purebloods from hating Muggles then I don't see the harm, really."

"Ugh, mate." Ron says to him as Hermione beams.

"Come on, Ron, you can sit with me. I grew up with Muggles too and I’ve already taken it back in Third Year. You'll pass the course easy as breathing."

“That’s another thing, why are you taking it twice-”

“To get a better grade, Ron, and maybe I can help the professor…”

So with that Harry is left to sit alone again.

He suspects it’s something he’ll have to get used to. 

He chooses the table behind Ron and Hermione and isn't surprised to see that they’re some of the last ones there, what with how Ron had been dragging his feet on the way.

In fact, he notices, looking at the Slytherin side, there’s only one face that seems to be missing-

Malfoy enters just then, making Harry turn to look at him. He watches him scan the room, noting as he saw the Slytherins are all paired up already.

Malfoy's eyes stop on the empty seat beside Harry.

Oh.

With a mischievous grin Malfoy makes his way over and takes the open chair.

"You don't mind, do you Potter?" He asks, not even looking at him. Obviously he doesn't care either way. "It's just you grew up with Muggles, see. At least in this class sitting with you might actually benefit me."

Harry glares at him, even though his reasons for sitting with Malfoy in Potions had been exactly the same. "Don't think you'll just be copying my work, Malfoy."

"You mean Granger's work?" Malfoy smirks at him.

Harry huffs. "Like you said, I did grow up with Muggles. I'm sure I can pass Third Year Muggle Studies without too much help from Hermione."

"Yeah, Malfoy." Ron has turned around to glare at the blonde. "Shove off."

Malfoy sneers. "Was I talking to you, Weasel?"

Harry looks between the two of them and watches Hermione spin round. "If you think Harry will let you copy his work you’re even more ignorant than I thought." She says to the Slytherin. "Friends, do that, Malfoy, not people who hate each other."

Malfoy blinks at her once before turning to Harry with a sneer. "Can't fight your own battles anymore, Potter? Need Granger and Weasel to defend you? Did the Dark Lord take it all out of you?"

"Piss off, Malfoy." Harry narrows his eyes, ignoring the hint of excitement in his belly at the argument. It has been a long time since he’s been able to bicker with somebody. Most people just agreed with whatever he says these days and those who don’t, like Ron, Hermione and Ginny, usually share his opinion or have more important things going on.

Harry can’t deny the fact that this animosity with him and Malfoy is familiar, almost welcome. "Go sit with the people who will actually tolerate you if you feel like being a right tosser."

"Oh, you don't think we can sit together, Potter? Are you rethinking our Potions seating arrangement? Tell me, what was your reasoning behind that brilliant move? We're stuck with each other for the rest of the year now, you do realize? In what universe do you think it's possible we won't kill each other?"

Harry stares helplessly before glancing at Ron to see him nodding.

Ron stops as soon as he realizes Harry is watching him. "Well, I don't disagree with him there, Harry."

Harry sighs. "Look, just move before-"

"Hello, welcome, welcome!" The new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Marylton sweeps into the room, her long brown hair in a braid down her back and standing out starkly against her lilac robes. Somehow she immediately reminds Harry of Trelawney. "I'm so happy to see you all here."

"Oh, perfect," Malfoy grumbles under his breath and Harry resists the urge to nod and agree. He doesn’t want to give Malfoy the satisfaction.

"And you've all found partners to sit with, how lovely!" Marylton clasps her hands together happily. "Well, let's just make these spots permanent, shall we? Seeing as it's all sorted itself out quite nicely."

Harry glares at Malfoy to find the prick smirking right back at him.

Brilliant.

* * *

"Draco, honey, what are you up to?"

Draco looks up to smile at his friends as they move to sit beside him at lunch. It falters a bit at their worried looks. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"We mean," Blaise says, inspecting a cheese toastie carefully before picking it up. "Why did you choose to sit with Potter in blasted Muggle Studies when Nott had an open seat beside him?"

"Did you Theo?" Draco feigns innocence. "I can't say I-"

"And you managed to get through an entire confrontation with the Golden Trio without hexing one of them," Pansy interrupts with a sneer to the nickname that has gained popularity over the summer. "Which is quite an accomplishment. Every time I look at Granger I want to cut off all that blasted hair."

"Really, Draco." Millie picks at a few grapes. "What were you thinking?"

They all look at him again and he shrugs. "He'll be good at Muggle Studies."

They keep watching him, obviously waiting for more, before Nott lets out a disbelieving laugh. "Good at Muggle Studies? Draco, what-"

"My mother told me to get close to Potter this year." Draco rolls his eyes at their stares. "Oh, don't play innocent, I'm sure each of your parents told you the exact same thing. But Potter sat with me in Potions, which means-"

"He's even stupider than we thought?" Blaise suggests.

"Which means he doesn't despise me as much as we all thought he did," Draco says brightly. "If I can use that-"

"Oh Draco." Pansy's voice is quiet but cuts across him easily. "Darling, no."

He breaks off to look at her, confused at the concern in her tone. "What?”

"We all know you... have always been fascinated with Potter-"

"What?" He asks in bewilderment. "No, I don't know what you-"

"-but Draco, he's not going to be your friend." Pansy says quietly. "Ever. Potter and you? He's loathed you since First Year, since your first meeting. Everybody knows that. Don't get your hopes up that he'll grow to accept you."

"Get my hopes up?" Draco asks her. "Pansy, I don't care-"

"You have always been obsessed with him," Millie says blithely, eating a couple more grapes. "Don't let him hurt you, Draco."

Draco gapes at the two girls. "You're both mental."

Blaise coughs. "It is hard to go a day here without you mentioning him at least once, mate. Sorry to burst your bubble of denial."

"I don't- I'm not obsessed with Potter! Or in denial. Don't be ridiculous." He scoffs.

"Draco." Pansy just looks at him and he tries to stare back but- well anybody going up against Pansy in a staring contest is a right fool. She's impossible to intimidate.

"I'm not." He says petulantly, picking at his plate and looking down. "And anyway, it's not like I want to be friends with him. I want to use him. Anything to make the Malfoy name seem slightly better in the eyes of everybody else is worth it. I'll need connections to get a job in the future, have you all thought about that? What better than Harry Potter's stamp of approval? If the public think we're amicable it will do wonders for me."

"Mmmhmm." Pansy hums, taking a sip from her goblet. "Whatever you say, dear. As long as you don't get too attached."

Draco groans.


End file.
